<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Magic Show by whatsaroughdraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692057">A Magic Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft'>whatsaroughdraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Fever Dreams, Found Family, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Romance, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short Stories, letting go, mentions of death/dying, reader is never described, they/them pronouns for reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You. This is all about you. Your fun and sad and scary life. Your dreams, your fears, and your secrets. And Them. The ones you made to keep you company. They love you, they hate you, they need you, and they want you gone. Come find out what story we're revealing today. Each chapter is something new and yet the same.  (Warnings for each chapter will be in the notes.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>You/Almost Everyone (Friends only)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for this chapter.<br/>Reader is "dead". Nothing graphic, reader had died from an illness. Also mentions other dead family member.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up feeling well rested and ready to face the day. You go through your normal morning routine unaware that today is the day things change. You walk into your kitchen to see the same starved brown dog appear out of the corner of your eye only for it to disappear once you blink. You think nothing of it this have been happening since you were a child except it is no longer your childhood fear of the Boogeyman. In fact you don't even remember when it changed into a dog. Or why it's a dog at all you certainly don't fear them. Your day continues long and boring like this text so you decide to invite a friend over.</p><p>Unfortunately everyone you know is busy today.</p><p>You sigh to yourself and decide to take a nap. Only to wake up two hours later to your once dead cousin banging on your front door. You quickly get up to answer the door passing through the kitchen on your way. Except something is very wrong. In front of you is the dog, skin and bone, covered in mange, and looks like it should be dead by all accounts. Your cousin is still banging on the door. You blink hoping the dog will leave. It does not. You blink again. It's still there. The banging has stopped.</p><p>The dog takes a step forward. You should be afraid but you weirdly feel calmer in it's presence. Your cousin appears in the window he looks terrified but not the right kind. He begins to shout but your not sure what, the glass muffles his voice. The dog is now touching your hand. You can hear it's voice but it's mouth doesn't move. The dog says don't trust the man at the door. You back away in shock. Your body carries you to the window like it's on autopilot. You can finally make out what he's saying. He says don't follow the dog. He says do not speak to it. He says you need to leave with him.</p><p>Terrified you push the dog away and run to your room, locking the door behind you. You hope, no pray this is a dream. You're shaking.<br/>
Purple smoke fills the room. You feel tired.</p><p>~~~~~~~<br/>
You wake up feeling well rested and ready to face the day. You go through your normal morning routine unaware that today is the day things change. You walk into your kitchen to see the same starved brown dog appear out of the corner of your eye only for it to disappear once you blink. You think nothing of it this have been happening since you were a child except it is no longer your childhood fear of the Boogeyman. In fact you don't even remember when it changed into a dog. Or why it's a dog at all you certainly don't fear them. Your day continues long and boring like this text so you decide to invite a friend over.</p><p>Unfortunately everyone you know is busy today.</p><p>You sigh to yourself and decide to take a nap. Only to wake up two hours later to your once dead cousin banging on your front door. You quickly get up to answer the door passing through the kitchen on your way. Except something is very wrong. In front of you is the dog, skin and bone, covered in mange, and looks like it should be dead by all accounts. Your cousin is still banging on the door. You blink hoping the dog will leave. It does not. You blink again. It's still there. The banging has stopped.</p><p>The dog takes a step forward. You should be afraid but you weirdly feel calmer in it's presence. Your cousin appears in the window he looks terrified but not the right kind. He begins to shout but your not sure what, the glass muffles his voice. The dog is now touching your hand. You can hear it's voice but it's mouth doesn't move. The dog says don't trust the man at the door. You back away in shock. Your body carries you to the window like it's on autopilot. You can finally make out what he's saying. He says don't follow the dog. He says do not speak to it. He says you need to leave with him.</p><p>Terrified you push the dog away and run to your room, locking the door behind you. You hope, no pray this is a dream. You're shaking.</p><p>Unfortunately this is not the first time your day has repeated over and over and over and over. In fact it's more like the.....oh I don't know 1,539th time this has happened. But you are unaware of this. For the after life is not always full of happiness even if you do all the right things. Sometimes it's the never ending fever dream you had as you passed away from an unknown illness that took you as you slept. You're family said it's such a peaceful thing to be taken in your sleep but they are wrong. So very wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dresser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for this chapter.<br/>Implied kidnapping of Reader and others.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You aren't really sure how you got here or how long you've been here but you do know one thing. Do not anger her. You are walking on eggshells shells and silently hoping for your freedom. One day she brings in two others. They're scared to the bone. They won't stop crying. They glance at you from the other side of the room. Their eyes seem to be asking "why won't you help?", because you know better that's why. You know better than to speak, breathe, move, or look at her eyes without being told to. You do want to help though, but your body doesn't respond. Its like your mind is awake but your body is stuck on autopilot. You are sitting at the dining room table one day, completely still, when she arrives home. The other two are still in the bedroom not trusted to be let out just yet. She orders you to clean out an old dresser in the basement. It's full of rat nests. You don't complain, you never do. You simply silently take the rag she hands you and go on your way. Thankfully, this is a dream and you wake up before you can touch the dresser. You wonder what it means and how your mind could ever make this up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>